thewalkfandomcom-20200214-history
A Snare in the Ground
'A Snare in the Ground' is the eleventh episode of 'The Walk'. "Your vital signs are back to normal. But other things are getting worse." You continue on your journey, still trying to evade capture, and meet up with an old friend. There are 20 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. No extra audio recordings can be found in the landscape. The walking time for the shortest route is 91 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.06 - Alive or Dead". The synopsis is: "On your solo walk, Charlie tells you about her sister, whom she suspects is a high-ranking member of The Burn. After finding Lawrence and getting back on track, you come across some conspicuous messages urging you to turn yourselves in to government forces, and warning that there's a bounty for your capture." Plot Summary Time To Get Up Charlie wakes you up after 14 hours of sleep. You not only survived the night, but your vital signs are back to normal. She urges you to get moving again. Charlie wants to keep you separate from Emma, for safety. As you leave, Lawrence calls out to you. A Sight For Sore Eyes You meet up with Lawrence. His box is malfunctioning. He thinks the Burn did something to it. Charlie thinks they don't have the capability to do that. Lawrence may or may not have broken it by playing with it. Charlie manages to reboot the device remotely. Lawrence jokes about Charlie being magic and every sufficiently advanced technology looking like magic. Then you both need to hide quickly because a plane is approaching. Dips and Gullies Charlie urges both of you to hurry up as the plane gets closer. The current terrain makes running difficult. You manage to hide in some pine trees. Charlie instructs you to keep going in the woods, in case the plane makes a second pass. Brambles and Nettles The plane seems to be heading further away. Lawrence falls down a slope. The sattelite imaging isn't very good in the area. The plane is returning. Charlie instructs you both to hide in bushes by the river since the slope is too steep to climb up again. On Her Majesty's Service Lawrence twisted his ankle on the slope. You manage to hide yourselves, just barely. The plane passes without incident. It appears it dropped purple flyers over the area. Charlie informs you that there have been other attacks on planes and vehicles, but she didn't want to alarm you. You will have to keep walking. Lawrence finally picks up one of the flyers. The flyer is addressed to those carrying the devices. The author claims to be with the ministry of defence and that the devices were stolen from a lab. They urge the carriers to return them to a set location, offering incentives and promising no punishment for the unwitting curriers. Dead or Alive As Lawrence wonders about the Flyer and the drop-off location the flyers mentioned, Charlie reminds him that it's the Burn, trying to trick them or at least sow some doubts. Charlie then informs you that her sattelites pick up more flyers further down the valley, which promise a substancial reward for people turning you and the over to them (dead or alive). Bonus Material * Newspaper editorial: An editorial from the Courier, a local newspaper, which is now up and running again using a hand-powered printing press long hidden in the basement of a school. They promise to issue weekly editions until power is resumed. * Letter: A letter from Julia to Trevor about the "worthless heap of junk Nana Owens left us that you'd dumped at the school for 'educational purposes'" which turns out to be the aforementioned hand-powered printing press acquired by the Courier. Landscape Features * Crumpled tourist leaflet * Rocky outcrop * Pawprints * National Trust Card * Detective Violet T-Shirt * Broken umbrella * Thistles * Questionable Magazine * Owl pellets * Overgrown Tree root * Barton Capital pen * Coppice * Brambles * Empty cans of food * Disturbed earth * Nettles * Campfire remains * Mulberry bush * Gully * Shoal of mackerel Continuity * Amongst the landscape features is a Barton Capital pen. Barton Capital is the company that Giles and Magnus work for. * Amongst the landscape features is a Detective Violet t-shirt. This may be the same comic book series as the torn comic book pages. Trivia * The title of the episode and the next is from the King James Bible, Job 18:10 "The snare is laid for him in the ground, and a trap for him in the way." * The plane looking for Walker and the group in the Scottish Highlands is a homage to a similar incident in James Buchanan's book, 'The 39 Steps' (a copy of which is a landscape feature in Episode 1). Category:Episode